A long time ago we used to be lovers
by lamartine
Summary: Histoire autour de la mystérieuse relation entre Kara et Leoben et basée sur les photos promo de Maelstrom.


**Titre: A long time ago we used to be lovers.**

Spoilers: saison 3. Histoire basée sur les photos promos de l'épisode Maelstrom : j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que pourrait être les scènes entre Kara et Leoben dont sont tirées les photos.

Elle n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde. Sa respiration était devenue très difficile et le manque d'oxygène lui faisait perdre conscience. Une fois encore, elle arriverait à dissiper les nuages qui enveloppaient ses pensées. Puis, elle perdrait définitivement la lutte.

Elle retournait là bas; chez elle, dans ce fichu appartement de Caprica.

Elle revenait et à nouveau il était là, impatient de la retrouver mais surtout tellement calme.

Elle savait bien que les bruits avaient toujours envahi son appartemet situé en plein centre ville. Mais, tout cela n'était vrai que dans ses souvenirs. Les rues de Caprica étaient désormais désertes et plus jamais on n'y entendrait de bruits.

Il y avait un tel silence dans la pièce que cela lui faisait peur. Elle sentait que sa fin approchait et la seule personne présente à ses côtés était la plus inattendue.

Bien sûr, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il aurait été là d'une façon ou d'une autre pour accompagner la destinée spéciale de Kara Thrace. Alors que la situation l'angoissait de plus en plus, Kara pouvait constater combien Leoben semblait détendu . Elle aurait jurer qu'il avait déjà assister à sa mort auparavant. Bien que cette idée lui semblait absurde, Kara commençait à penser qu'elle n'en était pas moins exacte.

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit , les mains jointes , le regard fixant le sol. En face d'elle, Leoben se tenait dans une posture semblable. Le face à face silencieux dura plusieurs minutes.

Kara sentait le regard de Leoben sur elle, sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Si elle avait levée la tête dans sa direction, elle aurait lu dans ses yeux de la compassion et de la tendresse. Pas d'inquiétude, on n'est pas inquiet quand on sait depuis toujours comme l'histoire s'écrit.

Cette histoire était la leur. Kara le comprenait à présent. Elle avait accepter cette idée avec beaucoup de difficultés. Admettre qu'un cylon sache votre destinée et soit votre guide pour la réaliser n'était pas chose facile à avaler surtout quand on s'appelle Kara Thrace.

Le silence se rompit enfin. La voix de Leoben était douce, régulière. Il lui parla de la mort de sa mère à

laquelle elle venait d'assister. Kara releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il poursuivit en lui faisant par de sa tristesse et sa compréhension face à l'épreuve pénible qu'elle venait de passer. Puis , il ajouta que l'essentiel était fait. Elle avait réussie cette épreuve et vaincue sa peur.

Kara se sentait bercée par ces paroles rassurantes . A cet instant, elle en avait besoin. La jeune femme réalisait que la présence de Leoben lui apportait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer.

En temps normal, si elle considérait avoir connu une normalité lors de son existence, Kara aurait laissé s'exprimer toute sa haine et son dégoût pour le cylon tortionnaire, menteur et manipulateur, mais là les choses étaient très différentes.

Aux frontière de la mort, dans cette conscience au sein de l'inconscience, Kara se sentait changée.

Au-delà de l'angoisse , elle se sentait à sa place . Elle était pour la première fois de sa vie au bon endroit , au bon moment et avec la bonne personne à ses côtés.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Leoben pris ses mains dans les siennes et commença à les caresser. Elle ne sentit le contact de sa peau quelques minutes plus tard.

Kara comprit alors que l'un des premiers signes de la Mort était la perte des sensations.

Puis, brusquement , elle fut arrachée de son illusion et ramenée dans la réalité. Elle était à bord de son

Viper flottant dans l'espace. La voix de Lee très inquiète parlant dans la radio l'avait fait revenir une dernières fois parmi les vivants.

Paniqué face à sa disparition de l'écran du Dradis, Apollo lui demandait d'activer son signal de détresse pour pouvoir là repérer. La jeune femme épuisée avait trouvé la force de faire ce geste puis replongea immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

Elle était de retour la bas. Ce bref passage chez les vivants lui avait paradoxalement redonnée une dernière fois un peu d'énergie.

Elle se sentait moins fatiguée et ses sensations semblaient être revenues pour un temps. Elle fut donc assez surprise en réalisant que la main de Leoben caressait sa joue. Elle connaissait ce geste , il lui rappelait ces mois d'enfer sur New Caprica. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter .

Certainement, la Kara Thrace pleine de vie se serait brusquement levée et aurait giflé Leoben pour ce geste dont tout deux connaissaient le sens.

Mais, la Kara approchant de la Mort et ayant accepter sa destinée ou qu'elle puisse la mener se contenta de prendre délicatement la main de Leoben et d'y déposer un baiser.

Si elle avait du expliquer d'où venait ce geste, Kara en aurait été incapable. Désormais, la Raison n'avait plus aucune prise sur elle.

A cet instant, Leoben comprit certainement qu'il avait réussit. Kara allait l'aimer.

Bien sûr, il savait que cela arriverait nécessairement puisse que cela s'était déjà produit. A une époque forte ancienne, quand les Dieux et les humains vivaient ensembles sur Kobol, il était humain , elle était une déesse et ils s'étaient aimés.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient différents mais l'histoire serait la même. Elle allait se donner à lui avant de se livrer à sa destinée.


End file.
